The invention relates to filtering calls in system area networks.
System area networks (SANs) provide network connectivity among nodes in server clusters. Network clients typically utilize Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) to communicate with the application nodes. Application node operating systems are responsible for processing TCP/IP packets.
TCP/IP processing demand at the application nodes, however, can slow system operating speeds. To address this, TCP/IP processing functions can be offloaded to remote TCP/IP processing devices. Legacy applications may use remote procedure call (RPC) technology using non-standard protocols to off-load TCP/IP processing.